


Lost and Found

by crazyTXgradstudent



Category: Harrison Ford - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyTXgradstudent/pseuds/crazyTXgradstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is what it is.  Ages might not make sense,  but what really does anymore? Hope you all enjoy my first foray in Harrison Ford fics. There's clearly not enough of them in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aloof.

Standoffish.

Reserved.

Resting Bitch Face.

Wait, what?

Morgan’s eyes widened, but then quickly narrowed as she stared down at the survey before her, wondering where in the hell _that_ had come from?  _And why that had been directed at her?_   She looked up, across the room, and stared at her reflection in the floor-length mirror propped against the wall, and scrutinized herself. She frowned, and then forced her best smile,  watching as her face contorted into different emotional displays. She hardly thought she looked like a “resting bitch,” whatever the hell that was!

But apparently someone did, and she couldn't decide if she was happy or mad about the surveys being anonymous. 

She made a face at herself in the mirror again, wondering what she’d done to deserve such a shitty remark about her appearance.  She could admit she wasn’t the friendliest of people, but she was hardly mean.  She was professional, she thought to herself as she straightened her spine and self-righteously adjusted the paperwork on her desk.  Feeling more than a little aggravated, she pushed her chair back and stood up.

She needed fresh air, to move around and clear her head before she exploded into a million tiny, jagged pieces.

She maneuvered her way through the boxes that were lining her hallway, excused herself to the movers that were still coming in and out with her things, and headed out to the lake that lay before her new house.  As she walked down to the small pier that jutted out from the land, she shivered, and wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the cold.  She hadn’t realized how quickly the temperature had dropped as the cold front moved in. She frowned again to herself, wondering where she might find some winter clothes amongst all those still-full boxes spread around the walls of her empty house. Unpacking was always so much fun…

The pier stretched out before her, and once she reached the end, she stopped and stared out over the choppy lake, her hazel eyes watering as she scanned her surroundings.

   

It was beautiful here, and peaceful, despite the rough waters before her.  It was exactly what she needed after the hellacious year she’d had. Here, she was far enough from the city to be comfortable, but still close enough to drive in for work. 

It was perfect, and she knew she’d be happy here.  People would leave her alone here. 

As she surveyed the land, her eyes landed on a figure standing across the lake.  It was a man; that much she could tell, and he seemed to be looking in her direction.  Other than that, he was too far away to see much of his features.

She squinted as she tried to get a better look in the fading sunshine.  She had thought this place was pretty deserted, and she wondered if this was the man that the realtors had told her about, the reclusive former actor who tried to stay out of pretty much everything.  They didn’t give her a name, and she hadn’t bothered asking who the actor might be, because quite frankly she didn’t give a damn.  He could stay on his side, and she’d stay on hers, and everything would be peachy.

Reclusion was her goal, after all.

                                                        ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

   

Across the lake, Harrison stood on his dock, one booted foot propped up on a a wooden pylon as he frowned across the water.

The old Palmer house had been vacant for as long as he could remember, but now it seemed someone was moving in. He mentally kicked himself again for not buying up that property when he’d bought up the others before he’d moved in to his house. 5 years ago this place wasn’t so busy, and the longer that house sat across the water, the further it removed itself from his mind.  He really hadn’t paid much attention to it, to be quite honest. With a resigned sigh, he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed back up to his house and his solitude.

Solitude.

It was the one thing he looked forward to, the only peace he found in this world anymore.  After spending too many years in that hell-hole they called Hollywood, he wanted nothing more than to just be left alone. Here, in Austin, he’d found that peace that he could never find in California or New York.  Here, people left him alone.  Sure, he was recognized occasionally, but people in Texas just seemed nicer about such things. They didn’t badger him when he occasionally went for a bite to eat in town, and they didn’t pester him when he had to go shopping for the essentials. Here, it was easy to blend in and be left alone.  And left alone he’d been, for over 5 years…

Until now.

He stopped, and glanced back over his shoulder at the intrusive noise making it's way across the lake. This time, he faltered a bit as his eyes landed on the lone figure standing at the edge of the dock on the far side.  Even from here, he could see how her hair dark twisted and tangled in the wind as it whipped around her slim figure.  She was hugging herself, no doubt feeling the chill of fall as it rolled across central Texas. He couldn’t make out her features from his vantage point.

“Great,” he mumbled to himself as he retreated further up the path that led to his house.  She probably had a couple of kids, a husband even.  More people to make noise and intrude on his quiet.

_Just fucking great._

Once he’d made it to his back porch, he turned one last time and was surprised to see the girl – _woman?_ – still standing at the end of the pier.  Something about the way she continued to tightly hug herself, the set of her shoulders as they seemed to slouch with a detectable weariness, and the way she stared down at the water stirred something inside his chest.  What it was, he wasn’t quite sure, for he’d not felt those feelings for many, many years.  Ordinarily he couldn't give two shits about what other people were doing, so why should this time be any different?   Shaking his head at himself, he pulled open the screen door and headed inside, forcefully pushing thoughts of that brown-haired stranger from his mind.

It didn’t matter what that woman across the lake did. 

He was here to be left alone, and that was how he intended to keep it.

  


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan yelped when her feet hit the cold floor, and she grumbled as she made her way over to the thermostat. She tapped it with her finger, growing more and more aggravated when she didn’t hear the furnace in the garage fail to kick on.  She leaned back, hands on hips as her teeth began to chatter.  It had gotten incredibly cold overnight, and in her drunken state, she’d not paid any attention to it.

At all.

She'd been suffering with a hangover, and managed to sleep most of the day away,  but now that night was quickly approaching and she found herself wide awake, she realized her house was getting colder and colder, instead of warmer and warmer.  Not knowing what she was doing, she quickly pulled a hoodie over her tee-shirt and made her way out into the garage to see if there was something going on with the furnace.

The entire floor of the garage was covered with a water, and she could see that areas near the garage door were beginning to freeze over.  As she carefully made her way over to the furnace, she could see that a pipe was busted wide open, and there was frost coating the outside.

Great. Not only had the pipe burst, but now it was frozen, and she had no idea how to fix this. 

None at all...

And with it being Christmas Eve, she was worried about getting a repairmen out today or tomorrow. 

"Just fucking great,"  she huffed to herself as she walked back inside and tried to figure out what to do.  As she rounded the corner, her eyes landed on the fireplace set square in the middle of the living room.  _Yes! She had a fireplace!_   She stopped in her tracks as the thought occurred to her that she had no firewood, and no idea where to get firewood. Could you just burn stuff from outside, or did it have to be firewood logs?  Was there such a thing as firewood logs? She felt a moment of panic as she realized that she was woefully out of her element here, and she mentally chastised herself as she remembered that were she still in the city, - _still close to campus_ \- she could just put in a work order and have someone come fix her stuff immediately. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

 

From his kitchen window, Harrison sipped on his coffee as he watched the woman across the lake.  He had no idea what the hell she was doing - _or what she thought she was doing!_ \- especially out in this weather.  It was barely 18 degrees, and the combination of the wind chill and drizzle made it much, much worse.   He had not seen her husband, or kids for that matter, so it seemed like she was on her own for now.   He took another sip of coffee and nearly choked when he saw her reappear from around the corner, dragging what appeared to be a fallen branch of a tree. 

Maybe a cedar tree?

_Was she trying to start a fire in that fireplace?_

He hoped she wasn’t using cedar. That shit was oily and burned way too hot, and was a serious fire hazard if not handled correctly...

He set his coffee down when he watched her drag that damn branch up the steps and into the house, closing the door behind her. Unless the woman had a penchant for frozen cedar branches, she _was_ going to put that in her damn fireplace. The woman had clearly lost her mind!

“Holy shit,” he mumbled out loud to no one in particular. He picked up his coffee and carried it back with him to the living room, intent on ignoring what was going on across the lake.  He sat down in his recliner and flipped on the television.

Approximately 15 minutes was all he could muster; he had to see what the hell was going on over there across the lake.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the white puffs of smoke billowing out of the open windows. The front door flew open, and he saw the woman tumble out. She appeared to be coughing, but just as quickly, she headed back inside, leaving the door wide open.  It was downright dangerous to be running around in this weather!

“Goddamnit!” Harrison growled as he pulled his thick jacket on and stepped into his boots. He couldn’t sit here and watch her burn her damn house down.  _He wasn’t that much of an asshole_ , he thought to himself as he jerked his beanie down over his ears, and wrapped a scarf around his neck, ensuring that the lower half of his face was covered. 

*************************************************************************************************************************

“Ma’am?” Harrison called out as he entered the house through the open front door. His eyes started watering as he hit a wall of smoke, the thick, white cloud nearly choking him in it’s ferocity. The whole damn house was filled with smoke! He stumbled on, trying to see where he was going, when he ran into something.

_Rather...something ran into him._

A cold, wet thing, tiny in stature and flailing about,  collided with his chest and knocked him backwards.

“I’m so sorry!” The woman sputtered as she tried to untangle herself from his arms.  Recognizing the gravity of the situation, Harrison grabbed her hand and dragged her with him, back over to the open door and led her outside. Once outside, he released her and looked her over. She was wearing pajama pants, flip-flops, and a thin hoodie.  And she was soaking wet.  _Was she insane?_

“Are you insane?!” he demanded of her.  Her sooty face was tear-stricken as she finally looked up at him, and even he blanched under the glare she shot his way.

“Who are you?” the woman demanded of him, just as angrily.  Or as angry as she could muster.  Her teeth were beginning to chatter, and he could see her eyes were watering in the frigid temperature. Without thinking, he pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her, pulled it closed and zipped it up to her neck.

“I’m your neighbor. Across the lake.” He busied himself with pulling his hat down lower around his head.  He was freezing his ass off, and he was growing more and more annoyed by the minute at being out here in the elements.

“Are you trying to burn your house down?” he bluntly asked her, exasperation winning out.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I was. I try to burn one down every Christmas.”

Harrison rocked back on his heels, and his eyes widened at the woman’s quick wit and heavily-loaded sarcastic remark. Underneath his scarf, his lips turned up in an amused smirk.   Usually people didn’t react to him like that.  It wasn’t a matter of pride or ego – it was simply that he was used to people kissing his ass, for lack of a better word.  This little creature in front of him looked like she was ready to _kick_ his ass, not _kiss_ it! She mulishly stared back at him, her pouty lips set in a harsh line that she tried to maintain, even as her teeth chattered in her mouth.

_Pouty lips?_ What in the hell? 

“We can’t stand out here and argue all day! We’ll freeze our asses off!” Not knowing how to respond to her, and more than a little shocked at his wayward thoughts, Harrison grabbed her and pulled her back in the house. Mercifully, the smoke was clearing thanks to the open windows, and they made their way back to the living area. Here, he found the source of the smoke, and he rolled his eyes as watched it continue to billow out from the fireplace.  Feeling in charge again, he ripped his gloves off as he headed over to it and got to work.  Work would put his mind at ease, give him something to focus on other than _her._

“Did you open the damper?” he asked, even as he pulled the lever, opening said damper. _Nope._ The smoke immediately started traveling up the fireplace, going the direction it should have been going in the first place.

“I’ve never lit a fire before,” the voice behind him was quiet, but full of embarrassment.

“Yeah, it’s obvious,” Harrison muttered as he maneuvered the logs around.  Thankfully, she’d not put the cedar branch on yet.  All that smoke currently was from the logs that were piled up inside the fireplace, and he didn’t want to imagine what would have happened if she’d tossed that cedar on top.  She really would have burned her house down then.

“Look, if you’re gonna be an asshole, you can just leave, okay?” Harrison rolled his eyes again at the woman behind him. He could almost hear the sulkiness in her voice. “I really don’t need your help,” she continued.

“Uhm, yeah, actually you do.” Finished, Harrison stood up and wiped his dirty hands on his jeans. “Why are you using your fireplace?”

The woman looked at him like he’d lost his mind, and he had to bite the inside of his lip in an attempt to not laugh at her. She was standing before him, wearing flip-flops and, _of all things_ \- Star Wars PJ’ss.  _How had he not noticed Darth Vader before now?_   She was swallowed whole by his jacket, and her face was covered with smudges of soot, her pink cheeks only peeking out where her tears had rolled down, or she'd where she'd swiped with her fingers.  Her brown hair - that he could only assume had been piled up on her head at one time -  was now falling down around her shoulders, wet and straggly from the drizzle. She looked like a drowned mouse.

_She was adorable._

He sobered quickly at that thought.  Where in the hell had that come from? _Adorable?_

“Are you listening to me?” The woman barked up at him. “I said my furnace is out. Busted. Something.” She flung her hands about wildly, annoyance evident as she did so. Harrison mentally righted himself, and looked around the room, and then back at her.

“It’s in your garage? I can take a look at it for you.”

Her eyes narrowed on him as she sized him up.

“How can I trust you?” She asked him bluntly, and again he had to fight the urge to laugh at her. Why did he find her so damn funny?

Her eyes narrowed even further as she placed her hands on her hips;  she didn't find any of this amusing. This time he couldn’t help the snort that escaped, something  cross between a snort and a chuckle, and that only served to make her madder.  Harrison quickly covered his mouth as he tried to be serious. The woman shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it at him, hitting him squarely in his chest.

“I think you need to leave.” The woman walked over to the still-open door, and flung her hands towards it, indicating her desire for him to leave. With a remorseful sigh, Harrison walked over to her and pushed his jacket towards her.

“Put it on.”

The woman looked down at the jacket and then back up at him. “No.”  Her chin lifted a little higher in her defiance.

Giving her a lopsided grin, Harrison pushed the jacket towards her more forcefully. “Put it on, and we’ll go and have a look at your furnace.” Harrison’s demeanor relaxed as he stared down at the woman before him. “Come on. I’ve got some experience with this stuff.”

After a few tense moments, Morgan silently put the man’s jacket back on and reluctantly followed him out to the garage. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn’t place it.  It was almost like she’d seen him before. She frowned from the doorway as she watched him work on her furnace.  His face was partially covered by his beanie as he’d pulled it down really low. The scarf that he had wrapped around his neck was helping to conceal his bearded chin.   She could see his brown hair - sandy blonde maybe - peeking out from below the edge of his beanie, but other than that, she couldn't really make out his features.  If she were super suspicious, she'd say he was deliberately pulling that scarf up over his mouth any time it slipped down...

It was his eyes though, that caught her attention. There was something about the way he smiled, the way those eyes crinkled up over his high cheekbones, that gave her that déjà vu feeling. Were they brown? Hazel? She couldn't tell from the brief glances she'd given him.    She lowered her chin and snuggled down lower as she wrapped his jacket tighter around herself to keep the cold at bay.  She was a little taken aback by the smell of his jacket.  It was a cross between winter, and cologne, and coffee, and altogether warmth.  _Stop it, Morgan!_ she internally screamed at herself.  She didn’t know this man, and she wasn't going to get to know this man.  He was going to mess around with her furnace - hopefully fix it -  and then she'd never see him again.  She'd make a point of never seeing him again.

A few moments later, he stood up, and turned back to her, giving her that same lopsided smile that caused one cheek to raise higher than the other.  His scarf had fallen down, and she caught a glimpse of what she could only assume was a scar running along the underside of his lower lip.  He caught her staring, and he quickly pulled the scarf back up.  Morgan flushed under his gaze.

_Stop it, Morgan!_

“Pipe’s frozen. I can’t do nothing about it tonight, and I imagine no one will come out tomorrow, what with it being Christmas and all.”

“That’s fine,” Morgan replied, trying to sound as casual as she could. She’d just pile up under blankets and hope she didn’t freeze to death.

“Look, I’ll help you build up your fire if you want?” The man nodded towards her living area.  "That should keep you til morning."

“Yes, that’d be nice,” Morgan agreed, knowing she had no choice.  She moved back into the house, and closed the door behind the man.

They then made their way back into the living area, and he proceeded to not only build up her fire, but also went back to his house and carried over more wood for her to use throughout the night. 

In no time at all, the fire was crackling softly and the room was warming up.   As Morgan followed the man to the door, she held her hand out in a show of peace.

“Look, I’m sorry about all this. Thank you.” 

The man took her hand in his, and Morgan was a little unnerved at the feeling of his warm, heavily calloused hand holding hers so tightly. 

“It’s no problem,” he replied as he released her hand and stepped outside. 

Feeling more than a little awkward, Morgan closed the door behind him and leaned up against it, clutching his jacket to her chest.

_Oh fuck! His jacket!_

“Hey!” she yelled as she flung the door open and yelled into darkness. “You forgot your jacket!” Morgan ran out into the front yard and met the man where he’d turned around. His face was completely covered now with his scarf, only revealing those beautifully warm eyes of his as they glinted back at her in the soft light of the moon.  She pulled the jacket off and shoved it towards him.

“Thank you again,” Morgan smiled even as her teeth started chattering again. It was so damn cold out here!

“No problem,” the man replied as he took the jacket from her and pulled it on.

“My name is Morgan by the way.” Morgan internally chided herself. Why had she done that? She had no intention of getting to know this man that lived across the lake. She was here to be left alone!

“You can call me Harry,” the man replied, and Morgan wondered at his almost-hesitant tone. Before she could ask, he tipped his head at her and headed back in the direction of his house.

He had a somewhat long way to go back to his house, and Morgan immediately felt guilty that he – _that Harry_ – had to walk back in the freezing temps and drizzle all because of her. Feeling her cheeks start to burn with the cold, she quickly made her way back into her house, grabbed her jacket from the closet and wrapped it around herself. Then for whatever reason, she went back to the window and watched as Harry made his way back home.  She held her breath until she saw him disappear into his house, and only stepped away from the window when she saw a light in the front window come on.

Why she held her breath, she had no idea. 

She would do well stay away from Harry and his dancing eyes...

She was here to be left alone.

 

**My muse, a young, hot Harrison Ford ;-)**

 

      

 

 


End file.
